Happy Ending
by QueenMimi96
Summary: It was too much, just too much. Living in this house with him day after day, never being able to express how she feels. And it's making Casey go crazy. It was wrong. How could it not be? He was her step-brother for crying out loud. But still...being around him was driving her insane. She had to make a choice. The only question was: what was the right one? Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

I watched him from my perch on the stairs. My head was stuck through the railing, looking down at him. He was sitting on his recliner in the living room like usual, head tilted back. He had just come back from a hockey game a few hours ago. Of course, I had heard him come in but I didn't come down to see.

He wouldn't want to see me, I thought to myself as I continued watching him. I was too far up, too far way for him to notice me. He'd never know I was here. And why would he? Derek didn't know of my feelings for him.

No one did. And if ever told him, I highly doubt he'd feel the same. Besides, what would George think? What would mom think? Or Lizzie? Or Edwin?

Not even Marti could be able to understand something like this. Gosh, even I couldn't understand something like this. Derek ran a hand through his red hair as he changed the channel on the TV with the remote. My stomach did a flip-flop at the sight of him.

I put my head in my hands in despair. But I couldn't continue living like this. It was eating me alive, tearing me up from the inside.

Maybe I should just tell him? No, I thought, shaking my head, Bad idea, Casey.

No, I couldn't do that. I just had to live with it. Live with my feelings and bury them deep inside myself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Derek got up to get it. I hurriedly (and quietly) ran up the stairs until I was out of view.

"Hey, Kendra!" Derek said excitedly once he opened the door.

I frowned. _Kendra_. I thought she was nice at first. Gosh, I'd even set them up. But that was before I knew how I felt about Derek. Before I realized that all of the fights I'd pick with him were actually me just...trying to get close to him. It was stupid and petty, I know.

Now I just wish we could go back to that. Back to just the fighting. But we were far past that now...well, at least I was. As he wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on hers, I briefly closed my eyes. Oh, how I wish that was me! I wondered what it felt like to be that close to him, to touch him, hold him, taste his kiss...

I put my fingers to my lips at the thought. Guess I'll never know, I thought to myself glumly as tears began to form.

"Hold on, I gotta go get my jacket." he grinned at her before racing up the stairs.

When he reached the top, his eyes found me and he stopped.

"Case? Are you alright?" he asked gently.

His voice didn't hold that usual teasing tone. I looked up at him and faked a smile.

"Of course. I'm fine." I said, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.

"Case-" he started, reaching for me.

"I said, I'm fine!" I sobbed, running to my room.

I slammed the door behind me and let it out: the anguish, the heartache, the confusion, the pain... My back slid down the door until I was in a sitting position. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I sobbed quietly as I heard the front door close downstairs. The silence enclosed my space now.

No one else was here. I was home alone. Knowing what I had to do, I wiped the tears off my face with the back of my sleeve. I grabbed the suitcase from my closet and began filling it up with my belongings - clothes, music, and everything else I would need. Once it was full, I walked down the stairs to the front door, my suitcase in hand.

I looked around the room once more before stepping out onto the porch. I had to do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Week Later...**

"Okay, Em. Yeah, I know. Okay, okay. Bye." I said into the phone, smiling, before pressing the 'end' button.

I placed my phone on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch. That day I ran away from home, I never looked back. I never told anyone where I was going. The only one who knew was Emily. Even she didn't know the reasoning behind it. She just knew it was something I had to do and she supported me one hundred percent.

Actually, I hadn't seen anyone since then either. Not even...him. But it was better this way, I knew. I'd gotten plenty of missed calls from mom and George of course. Even Lizzie had tried.

But I knew, by calling them, they'd expect an explanation. And the only explanation I could give them was one I knew they wouldn't want to hear.

So I cut ties with everyone. It was time for a fresh start. The doorbell buzzed then, shaking me out of my reverie. I huffed as I got up from my comfy spot on the couch. What I found once I opened the door surprised me. Standing in front of me was a man my heart would never allow me to forget. Derek.

"Derek, I squeaked out, "What are you doing here?"

His hair was tousled and his clothes were rumpled. He looked like a mess. His eyes didn't hold their normal mischievousness instead they were bloodshot. He seemed to be exhausted, like he hadn't slept.

"Thank goodness! Casey, I found you!" he said, relief evident in his voice.

He shocked me then and pulled me into him, crushing me in a tight hug. I tensed for a second before wrapping my arms around him, enjoying the feeling of my head lying on his warm chest.

No! I thought, This is wrong!

I immediately let go of him and looked up into his eyes.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I said, trying to sound stern even though I was bursting with joy inside at seeing him again.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I came here for you, Case." he said, his voice soft but hurt.

"I didn't run away just for someone to chase after me," I said to him, crossing my arms in defiance.

He nodded then and shut the door behind him.

"I know that. At first, I wasn't concerned. I thought you'd come back that night...and when you didn't..." he said, stepping closer to me with every word, "I started thinking about what did it. What could have driven Casey McDonald to run away?"

He was uncomfortably close to me now but I couldn't move. My back was pressed against the wall. I was left looking up into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"Then I put the pieces together. The fights, the arguing, the tears, how distant you've become. Even the way you'd make an excuse to leave the room when Kendra would come over..."he continued, placing his hands on either side of the wall beside my head,"...Casey...you like me, don't you?"

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes widened at his correct accusation. I didn't know what to say or do...but he did.

"Casey...it's okay. Because I like you, too." he whispered before lowering his lips to mine.

His lips were so soft and plump. He tasted like mint and cotton candy. My lips move in sync with his and I melted into the kiss. This was everything I'd been wanting. My heart soared as he deepened the kiss.

I reached up my hands to his face and my fingers tangled themselves in his red hair. We kissed for a a few more seconds before we both pulled away, out of breath. He grinned at me and a smile split my face, reaching from ear-to-ear.

"Oh, Derek..."I breathed as I ran my fingers through his hair once more, tears of joy in my eyes.

His hands had found my waist and he led me over to the couch to sit down. Once he sat, he gently pulled me down as well until I was perched on his lap. His arms were wrapped around me and I layed my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beating. We sat like that in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of being with each other. Finally, I looked up at him.

"Derek, what are we going to do? What are we going to say?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He looked down at me, his beautiful brown eyes meeting mine. He ran his hand up and down my arm, giving me goosebumps.

"We're not going to tell anyone. This is our secret, Casey, our life." he said, his voice soft and sweet.

"But, Derek-" I started to protest.

"No, Casey. I'm not going to let anyone stop us from being together. I've waited so long to be with you... I'm not going to let anyone mess this up. I won't lose you." he said gently.

My heart fluttered and then he leaned in to kiss me once more. So this is what it felt like, I guess. This is what happy ending feels like...


End file.
